


Here Comes A Thought

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Baby fever hit Dakota hard, M/M, Nerds in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: He wanted a baby with Cavendish. He knew that. He knew he wanted a baby for a while now. He smiled at the thought, his heart practically bursting from the thought.





	Here Comes A Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priestlyislove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/gifts).



> Inspired by one of my best friends, Priestlyislove.

A baby. Yes, Dakota realized watching Milo and his friends work on their school project. He wanted a baby. 

 

His gaze shifted over to where Cav was. He was helping the children with their experiment. The way he carefully had them working. The way he congratulated them on a good job, be it by patting their back or ruffling hair. 

 

He wanted a baby with Cavendish. He knew that. He knew he wanted a baby for a while now. He smiled at the thought, his heart practically bursting from the thought. 

 

Cav met his gaze and smiled, giving him a small wave that Dakota returned. They would have to discuss it of course. 

 

His eyebrows scrunched together. Did Cav even want children? Surely he did, right? He was great with kids. But that’s didn’t automatically mean he wanted one of his own right? 

 

They weren’t even married yet. It didn’t matter if they were in their own time. It was common for people to have children. A portion of those people didn’t even have a partner. But in there time it wasn’t as frowned upon. 

 

But here? In this time. It was expected of people to be married before they had children. If you had a child outside of marriage you were treated different. But when did Dakota care what other people thought of him? 

 

They both wanted to get married. That had come up in conversation before. Dakota knew that Cav wanted to marry him. But having children together was a whole new territory. 

 

He would bring it up tonight. Casually over dinner. What was the worst that could happen?    
  


* * *

 

“You’re quiet.” Cav noted as they ate their takeout food. Dakota looked up from where he was poking at his Lo Mein. “Everything alright?” He asked, the worry evident in his tone. 

 

“No, yeah,” Dakota said as he took a bite of his egg roll, being quick to chew and swallow before speaking. “I was just thinking.” 

 

“A very dangerous thing to do.” Cav chuckled, and Vinnie couldn’t help but laugh to. They were silent for a second before Cav continued, “Anything you want to share with me?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah,” Dakota spoke, taking a shaky breath to prepare himself. “Something dawned on me today.  Watching you work with the kids…” Dakota trailed off, Cavs hand crossing the table to hold his, a silent encouragement for Dakota to continue. 

 

“It made me realize. That I uh. I want a baby.” He searched Cav’s eyes, his eyes wide and his jaw slack. Dakota continued, “With you. I want to have a baby with you. And I know we never discussed it. But you were so great with those kids that I couldn’t help but want that for me… Want that for us. It doesn’t have to be right away. I know you take time to adjust to new ideas and changes. And if you don’t want to have one that’s fine. It really is. I love what we have here and I of course love you. But if you don’t want a baby I totally understand…” he was rambling. Dakota knew he was rambling and Cav shook himself out of his frozen state. 

 

“Shhh….” he whispered, dragging his chair around the table to sit next to Dakota. “Stop talking.” He whispered, a pointer finger coming to rest against his lips. Dakota’s eyes grew wide. It felt like Cav was seeing into his very soul and he couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from those eyes. Like a sailor trying to resist the calls of a siren, Dakota was lost in those shades of sky. 

 

“You haven’t let me talk.” Cav spoke, removing his finger in favor of cupping Dakota’s cheek. “Vinnie Dakota. I would love to have a baby with you.” He confessed in a whisper. He didn’t have time to react as Dakota threw his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as he let himself think of little babies with curly red hair and blue eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! Comment and kudos feed my soul 💖


End file.
